


Science Fair

by Narina



Series: FFC 2021 [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Mandalorians - Freeform, Science Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Goran has an idea for a science project. Medrit is too in love to say no.
Relationships: Goran Beviin/Medrit Vasur
Series: FFC 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160069
Comments: 2
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Science Fair

**Author's Note:**

> It's not explicitly mentioned but this is set in a no-empire-au where Jango Fett is alive and Mand'alor and most clones also live on Mandalore or the moons or other planets.   
> Goran and Medrir are probably around 17 here.

“Hey, I need your help.” Goran’s grin is almost blinding and Medrit immediately gets a bad feeling but he is also willing to at least hear what this is about. He gestures to the bench in the workshop and then turns back to the project he is working on because beskar is a fickle thing to work with and one mistake would mean starting over. Goran, being a blacksmith’s son, understands and sits perfectly still for the next few minutes. 

“Alright,” Medrit says when he is finally done. “What’s up?”

“So, there’s this science project …,” he starts and Medrit immediately raises a hand. 

“No,” he says because science and Goran are two things that should be kept very far apart. He remembers the last explosion in the workshop and how sometimes he still finds bits of the broken wall between his tools. Technically, Goran shouldn’t even be in here. “No experiments for you.”

“I know.” Goran, skilled warrior and bounty hunter, pouts at him and Medrit avoids his gaze before he has to admit that it works. “That’s why I need your help.”

“So I get in trouble as well?”

“I won’t be that bad.” Goran is back to grinning and shrugs. “I think. _But_ there is a galaxy wide science project for teenagers and by _their_ standards, we are teenagers. So why not?”

“Why?” Medrit busies himself with cleaning his tools because he knows that if he looks at Goran for too long, he’ll give in. Stupid feelings that make him do irresponsible things. 

“So people know Mandalore is more than just savage soldiers.”

That’s a good point but that doesn’t explain why Goran doesn’t just ask any of his other friends. He has enough of them, he even gets along with Boba Fett. There should be someone willing to put up with his science ideas, especially if you look up at Kyrimorut.

“And the prize money would allow you to buy more workshop tools. Maybe a bigger place.”

Medrit sighs. He doesn’t even have his own place, he’s been living with Goran’s family ever since he started the apprenticeship to become a blacksmith. “Fine,” he agrees. “Show me your ideas and I’ll see what I can do.”

“You’re the best!” Goran smiles at him, hugs him and runs off quickly. He probably has blueprints already. 

~

Days later, when he is covered in sweat and motor oil, he realizes that Goran has not shown him all the plans. A piece of metal – not beskar, that is too precious for their project – sticks to his pants and he has gotten more than one electric shock from the battery Goran has brought him but he isn’t an idiot. These are just parts for something larger and he is going to find out what in name of Mandalore Goran has actually come up with. 

“How bad is it that you refuse to tell me even now?”

Goran looks up from his workbench and apparently decides that he’s played enough games. “It’s not bad, actually! It’s just … a lot.”

With a sigh, Medrit sits down. He is willing to listen, for now, but he is also a little scared about what this might mean for their friendship. Better solve this matter quick. When Goran actually shows him the full blueprint, he freezes, takes a few more looks and then slowly raises his head.

“That’s a bes’uliik.”

“It is.”

“Goran, I’m pretty sure there are rules against war machinery for the competition.”

“Of course, that’s why it’s a smaller version.” Goran is back to grinning and he inches closer, pointing to the measurements. “See, it’s mostly harmless but could be a remote controlled insect hunter.”

Medrit stares some more. At the blueprints and at Goran because that is actually a great idea. And, he has to admit, part of him wants a bes’uliik, too. “Remote controlled?” he asks then because that means programming work and none of them are good at that.

“Yeah, unless you can get a baby Ewok to pilot it for you. Don’t worry, Cin’ciri agreed to help us.”

“Oh, good. So she knows the whole idea?”

“I had to make plans with someone.” Goran laughs as he rolls up the plan again. “But I want to do this with you and I didn’t want you to say no right away.”

Sometimes, Medrit isn’t sure if whether he wants to kiss Goran or kill him. He’s sure, though, that he has to make that decision sooner rather than later. 

“Fine,” he says. “Let’s do this.”

~

They don’t make first place, in the end. But they make it to Coruscant and only lose to groups of species with more brains than humans and third place isn’t too bad after all. The bes’uliik, small and efficient, gets them what they wanted – some money for the workshop and new attention for Mandalore. Even Jango Fett complimented their work. 

The best part for Medrit is the fact that Goran kisses him in their hotel room after the ceremony. They are a bit late to the party but no one expects them to take off their helmets for photos so no one can care if they’re a bit disheveled.


End file.
